Question: In his physics class, Ben took 6 quizzes. His scores were 79, 88, 90, 98, 75, and 86. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $79 + 88 + 90 + 98 + 75 + 86 = 516$ His average score is $516 \div 6 = 86$.